Vampire Kira
by SesshomaruLuvr1
Summary: Kira just found out that she is a VampireWerewolf and what happens when sess gets a little crush?
1. Default Chapter

Hi I am back with another original story. This time about vampires I love supernatural creatures!  
'This means they are thinking.'

A Whole Different World.  
"Cough cough!" Kira sputtered as she blew the dust off of an old chest. As she lifted the lid her mother called her for dinner.

'I'll come back for you later!' She thought as she ran down the stairs and tripped. She landed with a dull thud and an oomph.

"Mom what's for dinner tonight?" She yelled. "Steak with red cool aid." She replied. "Ma why do you give me red cool aid

every two weeks?" she asked confusedly. "It is good for you." She said as her daughter plopped into a chair. "How is the

packing going?" She asked with a smile. "I am almost done. Just the table, chairs, and TV to go. Oh yeah and some stuff in

the attic." Kira replied. When she finished her food she went back up stairs into the attic and grabbed her book and a few

interesting looking papers to read on the trip in the morning. She dashed back down stairs and layed on her sleeping bag.

Brrrrrring Brrrrrring. Her alarm rung persistently. "Aaaahhh I am up now!" She yelled as she dashed around trying to find all

her things. When she finally found all her stuff she stuffed it into the car and woke her mom. "I hope I can keep up in this

school." She worried. Her mom had said that it was a school for the gifted. She decided to calm her nerves with her book.

When she opened it she remembered the papers and got them out. It looked sorta like a family tree but it was smudged.

When she finally found out what it said she nearly fainted. She leaned into the front seat and asked her mother about it. "Aah I

see you have finally found out about your true family." She said smiling. "You mean this is real its not a joke?" She said

grasping the thought. "So we are really vampires?" She asked. "Well yes. But we are special. We each control an element. I

cant wait to see what yours is!" Her mom said with excitement. "So that's what you meant by school for the gifted!" She said

in realization. "Yep on your 16th birthday which happens to be tomorrow you will have fangs and you will be able to change

your appearance at will. I spent a long time in front of the mirror playing with that power." she said winking. "What ever

mom." Kira said running out to the front of the school. Along the way she saw some weird looking people. There was a bird

girl, a horse boy, and some guy with a monkey tail. 'Here goes!' She thought and walked up to the double doors.

How do you like the first chap? None of the Inu gang are in it yet. Thought I would put some background in there first. Kira

looks like this:

Hair: long brown

Eyes: Blue with glasses

cloths: Usually wears a light bluish grey dress with short sleeves and falls around her knees and usually has a rolly book bag

filled with books.

Sorry for the shortness! read and review!


	2. This school is wierd

Hey I got some good reviews so here is the next chapter in Vampire Kira.

"I am so excited!" Kira's mom said happily. "hn" Kira replied as she read on. "Kira come on it will be fun, go to the mall with

me so we can get you some new cloths." Her mother said almost begging. "I'll go as long as I get to choose what to wear."

Kira said as she got her book mark and book light. 'Why do I always have to get to the exciting part and then she wants me

to do something?' she asked in her mind. "Let's get going." She said and climbed into the car. "Try this one next!" Her mom

said tossing a sundress over the dressing room door. "Mom come on I tried all the others on can we go now? Please?" Kira

pleaded. "Ok on one condition. You try on one thing of my picking." Kira's mom said with a mischevious smirk.

"Fine just hurry up!" she yelled out of the stall. Her mom hurried around the store looking for the outfit she saw yesterday.

When she returned she held a black belly shirt with the words "When I Die Burry Me Upside Down

So The World Can Kiss My Arse." on the front. Some baggy blue jeans and some converse sneakers. "Hon I got it now

remember you promised to try it on." She said as she handed her the cloths. When Kira walked out she looked really good

but her expression was one of pure misery. "Can we go now?" She asked. "Sure!" Her mom replied. 'Today was horrible

but at least I get to go to school tomorrow' she thought as she layed in her new bed in her new house. Well I suppose I

should go to sleep now. "Mom I'm gunna be late!" Kira yipped as she ran franticly around the house. When she finally had

her rolly book bag filled with school supplies and of course her favorite books she dashed up the stairs and woke her mother.

"Mom I'm gunna be late!" She said as a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She shook it off and continued her frantic

actions. When they were in the car she got out her schedule and saw that it looked like this.

Math

8:00

Science

9:00

PE

10:00

Sparing/

bloodlust

11:00

Lunch

12:00

Weapons

1:00

Social

Studies

2:00

Language

Arts

3:00

"Mom where do I go for 4th period?" She asked curiously. "I think you go to bloodlust." she replied. "Hey mom did you give

me blood instead of wine all those years." she asked ready to gag. "Maybe." She said smiling. "Eeewww gross you did didn't

you?" She asked. "Were here!" she said opening the door. "Bye mom!" she said bounding up the hill and to the front office.

When she got the counter she looked at the nice looking vampire sitting at the desk. "Kira Taki" she told the nice lady. "Yes

dear go into the principals' office it is down the hall the 4th room on the right." She said smiling. "Thank you." she said and set

off toward the principals' office. She lightly rapped on the door and a kind voice told her to come in. When she walked into

the room she noticed that it was circular and had white tile floors. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room there was an old

woman who had an eye patch. "I am Lady Kaede child come in and sit." she said kindly. Just then there was another wave of

nausea only stronger than the first one. Strong enough to bring her to her knees. She felt her canines grow and sharpen into

fangs. She also felt her backbone elongate and grow fur. Her ears moved to the top of her head. When she looked at her

hands and saw that they were tipped with long black claws. 'Mom never told me that dad was a werewolf!' she said in

distress. When she was finally able to regain her standing position she looked at Ms. Kaede and she pointed to a hanging

mirror. When she looked in the full lenth mirror she saw that she had a black dog-like tail, black dog ears lined in silver, and

fangs, really really long fangs. "Child ye are half werewolf and half vampire. This should be interesting." Kaede said with a half

smirk.

Woot I finally got the schedule right it took forever! oh well read and review please!


	3. He's hot

Hey I got like no reviews! Grr! I can forgive you though if you review good on this chap. Also Inu and Sess have black hair in this one and Sess's tail is black also.

Vampire Kira

'Ugh where am I supposed to be!' Kira thought franticly. "Hi do you need some help?" a friendly voice asked from behind

her. She jumped in surprise and turned. There was a miko, two werewolves, a two vampires and a half werewolf. The girl

who spoke before had a friendly smile and raven hair about to her shoulders. "I'm Kagome what class do you have?" She

said taking the schedule and looking it over. You have math with Kouga and Sesshomaru." she said pointing to the two

werewolves. "Just follow them and you'll be set!" Kagome said smiling. "You're a half too aren't you?" The half wolf said

leaning over her, after all he is way taller than her. (She is really short but petite). "Ummm I think. Only I am werewolf /

Vampire." she said slightly wagging her long tail to lighten the mood. "I'm Inuyasha." He said leaning back. "You have to

excuse him he is a bit ill mannered." Kagome said tugging on his hair. "Owe bitch that hurt!" Inuyasha said reclaiming his dark

black locks. "You shouldn't be rude Inuyasha!" She said with a scowl. "Feh!" Inuyasha said his all famous word with pride.

Brinng Brinng! The bell rung persistently. "Time to go yall! See ya." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha by his fore locks and

running down the hall with Inuyasha screaming in pain behind her. "Sesshomaru, where do we go?" she asked. He whipped

around and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. Just then Kaede came in and threw a necklace around his

neck. "Say the word to hold his spirit!" Kaede yelled. "Umm…b-beg!" she choked out. He slammed into the ground and

started a string of curses so vile that it has no translation outside of werewolf tongue. But Kira being half werewolf herd

crystal clear. She gasped and blushed. He got back up and started walking. "How old are you?" Kira asked. "17" He

replied. "Oh I am only 16." She said. He turned into a class room and took a seat. ' She should be yours' That annoying

voice in his head said. 'I thought you were gone!" he yelled in his head. 'Nope! But now we have to make that girl your

mate.' 'You're crazy. She is a half-breed.' he said angrily. 'But you're attracted to her! Don't try to hide it from me I know!'

The voice said. 'Whatever." he said and tried not to listen to the voices urges any more.

How do you like my chapter? Well there will be no more story until I get at least 5 reviews. well bye bye!


End file.
